


We'll Always End Up...Here

by RackOnInNC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot - It's 2013, Metatron expelled the Angels from heaven and Cas is living with Dean and Sam in the bunker.  Cas has a little accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always End Up...Here

Dean rubbed his face with both hands and tried to shut it out. The memory of that day when a monster wearing his brother said, “Whatever you do, you will always end up... here. No matter what choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up... here.” It felt too real…that memory…too close. Almost as if Lucifer was trying to get under his skin again from the pit. _That’s Sam’s thing, not mine. He can’t get to me, damn it!_

An announcement from the hospital PA broke his reverie and Dean squirmed in the hard waiting room chair. How long could patching up a little sprained ankle take? He really hadn't wanted to bring Castiel to the hospital, but Sam insisted. “Dean, maybe it’s nothing, but Cas can always use some experience in dealing with hospitals just in case we aren't around...now that he’s human.”

Dean looked up to see the nurse that had taken Castiel back to the exam room approaching.  He stood up, not exactly liking the look on her face.  “Hello Mr. Winchester, Cas will be out shortly.  I'm afraid it was broken, not sprained, so they are putting a cast on it now and he’ll need to stay off of it for 6-8 weeks.”

Dean groaned and sank back into the chair, remembering something else that was said  _then_.  Something he hadn't even thought about at the time. “I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months!”

That would have been 2013.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my head for the last few days since the S8 finale. Mainly just wanted to get it written down before I forget!


End file.
